


Ropucha

by Fantasmagoria



Series: Spotkania rodzinne [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Syn Severusa i Harry'ego jest ciekaw, jak to się stało, że w ogóle są razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropucha

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję Zil za betę ;*

— Jak to się stało, że jesteś z tatą? — spytał mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec o oczach w kolorze szmaragdu. Harry westchnął, ale nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Syriusz:  
— Bo widzisz, Severus był kiedyś bardzo wstrętną ropuchą, a Harry chciał mu pomóc i go odczarować… co prawda pięknego księcia nie dostał, ale…ał!  
Do pomieszczenia wmaszerował Severus Snape, łopocząc swoimi słynnymi szatami. Uniósł brew i spojrzał lekko zdezorientowany na swojego męża, który okładał swojego chrzestnego poduszką. Mrugnął kilkukrotnie i wyciągnął dłoń do chłopca.  
— Chodź Ericu, bo jeszcze się głupotą zarazisz… — powiedział wziąwszy syna na ręce i wymaszerował z kuchni.


End file.
